1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the manufacture of work surfaces, such as hang-on office furniture work surfaces. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a work surface by pouring a liquid into a mold and allowing the liquid to solidify.
2. Description of Related Art
Counter tops are commonly manufactured by pouring a liquid into a rectangular mold, and then curing the liquid by applying heat. This produces a work surface with a planar top and a planar bottom surface. A support structure of wood is built to support the work surface, and the work surface is placed on top of the support.
Recently, a new chemical formula has been developed for manufacturing work surfaces without having to apply heat to cure the material. This new material is self curing, and the liquid will set without being heated.
The new material is poured into a mold and allowed to set, forming a work surface having a planar top and a planar bottom surface. The work surface is then placed on a support structure.
Unfortunately, a work surface having planar top and bottom surfaces has a tendency to bend and warp, and is not self-supporting. When the work surface bends or warps, it will separate from the support structure, causing cracks.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it is difficult to use with hang-on wall brackets. The prior art work surfaces tends to deflect and sag when suspended from wall brackets.